


the fic

by XansyIsMoi



Category: Bee Movie, Fairly OddParents, Marvel, Shrek, Shrek The Musical - Fandom, TMNT - Fandom, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow, The World's End
Genre: Fighting, Gay, M/M, Mumbling, Serious, oh boy, the boys are back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XansyIsMoi/pseuds/XansyIsMoi
Summary: oh, boy





	the fic

//This is a little sneak-peek at something wonderful ;)

 

After class, everyone pulls up at the pool. Well not like the whole school, but Tim and his friends are here. They are dressed in pool attire. Timmy is looking his usual, but now he in swimming clothes. Oh god yes Tim was shirtless.  
“What’s new gang?” Questioned a swimsuit clad Timmy, as he strode into the pool water. Everyone else was still not in the pool water.  
The entire group is too stunned by Timmy’s appearance to respond.  
Just now, Jimmy Neutron is seen entering the pool. Oh he’s dressed alright- but certainly not in pool clothing. In fact, he is wearing his Sunday best.  
“Howdy.” Remarked Jim.  
“Jim. How do you do, fellow scholar?” Questions Tim.  
“Oh i'm quite alright” replied Jim, as he shakes with rage. He was mad.  
“Hey, Jimmy, are you sure you’re ok?” Whispered Parker.  
He wasn’t ok. Oh also when he walked in Samantha laughed at his swimming costume and that was what made him mad.  
—  
Even though Jimmy was angry, everyone ignored Parker’s question and got into the pool. Jim just stood in the water, and began to sing a song that went a little something like “Rat-a-tat-tat”.  
The rest of the group was doing flips and such in the water. As he looked closer though, Jimmy could see that almost everyone in the group was cosying up to Shirtless Tim!! Save Sam, who had yet to cease laughing at his attire.  
“Omg maybe they are in love with him??” Says James.  
Oh god this couldn’t be. It simply couldn’t. As Jimmy continues to look he could see everyone was trying to literally jump into Timmy’s arms! Jim felt even more angry than he did when Sam was laughing at his getup. He got out of the pool and stood behind the gang. He began to jump up and down and dance mad fast. The pool going people stopped laughing and moving all at the same time and instantly there was silence. The only sound to be heard was the wet slapping of Jimmy's feet on the tile.


End file.
